nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ledgers of Baldr: 4E150
Actions Rhiam Reich The Reich navy moves back to its coastlines. To transport another army, which is now raised.(1gold) The department of science at the university is enlarged greatly for more research potential. (2+3) Another expedition is sent into the hunger. This tine with practiced scientists who won't try licking the creatures therein Stinheim The Stinheim Clan's Council of Elders, led by Azaghal, realize the dire straits they face. Understanding they cannot continue to count on foreign aide, they spend the first three actions attempting to muster new forces to delve deep below ground and root out the rebellion. Realizing that the leaders of this rebellion are unwilling to negotiate, Azaghal suggests instead focusing our diplomacy on the people. Many of the people in rebel occupied territory do not support the rebellion, but are only cowed by their superior might. We will try to lead them back to the light, by offering them the chance to recover their honor, and giving them the option to send their own diplomats, on the condition that they deliver us the heads of the rebel leaders. We will attempt to form our republic government with the people's support! (Culture to end the war). Azaghal has also decided that, due to his line being secure in his son, Baldr II, he will take up a position with the Dwarven elements of the Reich's army, until his own army is mustered. Mu'lakka Deciding to be a little more prudent than the late Jin'Rak, Ha'Manna restrains his men chomping at the bit, sending a smaller party to attempt to take the island by diplomacy with the help of the new book arriving on Mu'lakka shores. (Expansion with tech bonus, #1) Now that not every single available man is being thrown at the island, work resumes on the obsidian shrine (Culture #2). Ha'Manna receives orders from the high chief to recruit a proper army and navy, and so he has his lieutenants try to whip some order into the men while also training them in advanced tactics and sailing. (Military #3&4, Army&Navy creation) Hall of the Five Gojac continues. He does his best work while drunk out of his mind. Many an obelisk are destroyed by piss or vomit. While sober, he inspects the obelisks to find that the top 70% of its volume is filled with hamster droppings and lewd pictures of shrine titans. When he removes them the machine no longer works. Kellus has always hated femists. They were always the only people to oppose his courtship of ten women and had a complaint about every form of media ever published. And by far the worst, Kellus had period blood thrown on him on five separate occasions before making "empowerment" a capital crime. Garma, on the other hand, was well loved by the feminists and won two or three revolutions because of them. Kellus and Garma start a propaganda war over the Cordes and Toquans, with zepplins reminding the men that a woman's place is on her back and animated posters warning women that the only solution to sexual aggression is fire. Rucahn continues frantically on his sculpture, adding golden shrine titans and ever-burning kerosene to the forests of Ahazuara. Ashelani The Queen, after an accident involving a lost shipment of carrion wine and a large explosion, learns that she can perhaps weaponize this new substance. As such, she begins diverting food and resources to breeding a new subset of soldier, which will breed wine maggots inside of it and use the alcohol they produce to launch flames at their enemies. (Tech roll x2, one for internalizing the process and one for launching it, -60 wealth) Outside of this however, she grows bored. Examining the memories of Len-Ashik, she learns that her golem allies enjoy something called "art". This concept is foreign to her, but she finds some enjoyment in arranging the colored resins into murals on the walls of the hive. (culture, -30 wealth) Finally, the nautilisk breeding chambers are pushed back into production in an attempt to create another school for the protection of Ashelani waters. (RAISE THE KRAKENS, -30 wealth). Kaz'ur The Hajin, having finally returned from his diplomatic business with the Ashelani, is delighted to hear the Salatim's news of successful diplomacy with the dwarves. To this end, he proposes that the council establish a permanent settlement on the coast, for the purposes of trading. (Expansion, Action1). In light of the new wealth this venture would bring, the Salatim proposes the construction of a mountaintop temple, wherein special religious ceremonies could take place and the religious elite of the Ashik be trained. (Culture, Actions 2 and 3). After informing the council of the new improvements to the defensive walls, the Sawmani informs the council that he intends to raise the first regular army of the Ashik, to man the walls and patrol the outer territories. (Raise an Army, Action 4). Ignati Surveying his troops, the newly-engaged Chimeryx swells with pride at his new army. Safe in their forest, no army could threaten them now... or could they? He decides to raise another army, just to be sure (Army x1). Realizing that his military is distinctly asymmetric, he decides to flesh it out by giving it a maritime component (Navy x1). Chimeryx has at this point become slightly obsessed with the thunder spears, so he appoints his brother Fier'lk to personally oversee the research of lightning-arc technology (Military Tech x2). Results: Rhiam Reich: 17, 9, 20, 8 On the shores of the Bulva River, a new army is raised by orcish Duke Leonhal for use in the Stinheim conflict, supplemented by newly-trained officers from the new military academy in Hammesburg (-9 income). The aforementioned academy, due to a generous government stipend by King Koragg, has significantly increased its research output in order to meet the needs of your growing armed forces (+3 to military research). The nation’s foremost scientists are sent into the Hunger down south, which, according to folklore, is spreading rapidly. Thick black growth covers the ground, organic in nature, and advancing, your scholars hypothesize, about one square inch in every direction on an hourly basis. No more about the Hunger can be discerned, though, as your government remains fearful of launching a full-fledged expedition. Stinheim: 13, 13, 10, 14 Two armies are finally raised for the glory of Stinheim! Your leader is slightly relieved that he doesn’t have to serve under Duke Adolph, referred to among your fighters as “The Grand Old Man.” Your treasury, naturally, takes a hit (-20 income). For the first time, representatives from the DPF militia appear to be interested in negotiations, and seem to like the sound of a republican form of government. Negotiations are extremely tentative, though, and you have a feeling that this is only due to the Dwarfen Peoples’ Federation’s worsening luck with regard to the long war ahead (+1 culture). The Mu’lakka Lands: 19, 18, 2, 19 The shores of Big Island are finally yours! The natives, as it turns out, were highly susceptible to being speared and set on fire. The first village is made an example of, and resistance after that suddenly dies down (+7 income). The tall mountain and the swathe of land beyond it, though, evade your capture. Elsewhere, the shrine to Vul’tarr, the fire god and the god of needless anger and punishment, has been completed, and a sect of shamans prays to it daily, lest another volcanic holocaust occur (+3 culture). A navy is finally built, but no army is able to be raised this season (-10 income). The Halls of the Five: 9, 20, 7, 20 Gojac, spends a long while looking at the lewd drawings. When confronted by the Alterer about it, he says they are for research purposes. No progress is made on the obelisks. In a shocking twist, misogyny is back once again. The Kellus’s chauvinist propaganda, taken up by the Cordish people, is so successful that Constantian women no longer have names and are treated as property. The Constantian men are a-okay with this development, seeing as the mental fire powers of their wives have been suppressed. Chauvinism, it seems, always wins (the previous culture bonus is now a +4 instead of a +2). Finally the statue has been finished! Standing 100 feet long and 1 foot tall, it portrays an iron scale topographical model of the Ahazhuaran lands being burned by tiny flames made of moving liquid gold filigree. Tiny shrine titans made of bronze runaround frantically as they burn. The attention to detail is exquisite (+3 culture). The Ashelani Dominion: 9, 17, 3, 19 The maggots’ bile, it is discovered, can be effectively weaponized by itself, but integrating it into the stomachs of your warriors will not come about as easily as your queen would have thought. The maggots eat through the digestive lining of the host, unavoidably killing it in the process (-60 wealth, 1 more success needed). The colored resin doesn’t catch on, your people more preoccupied with bloodsports and disgusting food and what have you. A second navy of chittering krakens is raised, though, prowling the waters outside your homeland (-10 income). Kaz’ur: 15, 15, 16, 1 The expansion down the slopes of your mountain basis is a reasonable success, and your people now have a swathe of coastline. The plans are already being drawn up for an extension of the formidable exterior wall to encompass the new lumber-producing region (+5 income). The new temple on the top of Mt. Hajir is completed in impressive time, granting a substantial boost in the unified vision of your religion. Miles away, in Stinheim, a hermit sect of mathematicians has trekked 200 miles to a different mountain so that they can observe the tower better because the newly-constructed temple is now blocking the view (+3 culture). But your people are somewhat fearful of raising a military force, as floating rumors of a horrific conflict in far off lands has reminded them of the dangers of war. The mighty walls, the clerics say, provide more protection than any army (your next roll to raise an army needs a 17 or higher). The Ignati Tribes: 19, 4, 12, 16 A third army has been raised, your people enthusiastic about where your leader (and his beautiful new bride) is taking them (-10 income). However, a navy is not raised, as many of the dragonkin are unconvinced as to how much it would contribute to the defense of the country. Thunderspear research has been a resounding success, though, and your thunderspear warriors now have a separate ranged contingent of mages who never once touch the ground in battle, content to rain lightning from the skies at a long distance while your melee spear wielders close in for the kill (+3 military). Battles Battle of the Summer Sea In the dead of night, just as your ships are pulling into the harbor at Hammesburg, after a long voyage from Stinheim, a lowly cabin boy spots something off the bow. A gleaming black hulk rises out of the water with a thunderous roar, spearing a ship with its huge barbed tentacles. "All hands on deck!" the orcish captain bellows. "We're under attack!" The good ship Klaustoffen swerves out of the way as another horrifying krakenoid bursts out of the water in front of them. Arrows thud into its black, inky eyes. It keeps coming, barreling through the water at an ungodly pace. "Make for the cliffs, lads!" The captain shouts. "Hard port!" The ship jibes and evades a third krakenoid. The splintering of wood can be heard behind them. The cabin boy turns and watches as two of the beasts explode from the water and drag an entire ship full of fine seafaring men down to a watery death. The first mate puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's those spineless bug-men. Betrayed us at long last." The child cries. "We'll show 'em," the dwarf says. "The people of the Reich won't be so easily broken." The battle is a tie. The results were a tie. Neither navy was destroyed, and James's navy successfully landed its troops on the shores of Rhiam. The armies will continue to fight this turn, the navies will continue to fight next turn. James rolled a 6+8, Tyler rolled an 8+2. Battle of Hammesburg The Ashelani descend upon the fields outside of Hammesburg, having embarked upon a foreign shore. The army of the Rhiam Reich is there to meet them, the Emperor having been warned of the attack by his loyal Stinheim diplomats. While the first army charges the Imperial forces, riding upon their bellowing carcinos, the second army activates its camouflage glands. The Reich's First Army is outnumbered two to one. The Emperor knows this. The Knights of the Golden Eagle, the Emperor's personal guard, charges across the grasslands, moving down Ashelani forces in a straight line. However, the men were not prepared for the camouflaged strike from behind, and as they turned around to ready a second charge, hundreds of mantis people slammed into their right flank. The casualties were numerous, but in the end, the Reich's army was slaughtered to a man by the treacherous Ashelani. The results were a major victory for James. James rolled an 8 (+9) and a 9 (+8). Tyler rolled a 3 (+10). Tyler's army was destroyed, and James's armies both were unharmed and will proceed to ravage the Rhiam lands. Battle of Lespodi Far to the north, on the famed Field of Ull, where Tyr the Lightbringer and Heimdall the Hornsman were said to have dueled in ages past, a thunderstorm has begun. The slopes of the mountains leading into the vale have become slick with mud. Undaunted, the Reich and Stinheim forces begin their descent, the brave dwarfs of the First Stinheim Phalanx taking the lead. The horses shiver. The human soldiers of the Reich are growing weary, clamoring for rest. The dwarfs keep riding, water dripping from their eyebrows and beards, their breath fogging the air. On the other side of the field, obscured by pounding rain, the DPF forces are dug in, their spears at the ready. For many of them, this will be their last stand. Behind their lines, the specially-equipped vanguard force, outfitted with Ashelani weaponry and soldiers and led by Glorious General Borgrek himself, guards the rear pass. The outline of the two dwarfish legions in the distance suddenly becomes clear. The sound of a horn splits the night. The battle begins. "Over the top!" the cry rings out. "For the Great General! Remember brewing season!" Their spirits roused, the men of the Dwarfen Peoples' Federation vault over the trenches, which have become filled with water and tactically unsuitable. Stinheim's forces, caught by surprise, quickly dismount and rally around the royal contingent, shields at the ready. The revolutionary charge is brutal and uncompromising, but the forces of King Azaghal remain unbroken, like a stern cliff side. The hammer has fallen, but not hard enough, it seems. From a distant outcropping, Borgrek surveys the scene "Curses! Make haste! We ride into the fray!" Just then, shouts ring out. Borgrek turns. His jaw drops. Impossible. Duke Adolph's cavalry, illuminated by the first rays of the morning sun, has positioned itself cunningly behind his forces, ready to charge. Atop the hill, the Duke mutters to himself in satisfaction: "Bet he didn't see that one coming, the stunty bastard." Borgrek has no choice; he is forced to rally his troops and retreat. In the rout, one of the revolutionary forces is lost. The Dwarfen Peoples' Federation army hurriedly disappears down into the wet trenches. Duke Adolph spits. Borgrek has evaded him once again. He smiles. He has time. He can wait. Category:The Ledgers of Baldr